User blog:PullingoffMasks/How not to drive folks who edit the Wiki up the wall
Subtitled: I don't care if it's the fuckin' Internet, the structure of an efficent summary/literary article is the same in EVERY SINGLE FUCKING language out there. If English isn't your main, I suggest you read up on efficent summary structure in your language. Grammar, yes, I get is a bitch in English, but it does NOT excuse certain errors that I constantly see from some native speakers of the language on this wiki. '' '''Shit that folks need to pay attention to' *A summary should be like a skirt. Short enough to be interesting, long enough to cover the essentials. **If it really makes no difference to the overall plot, you really don't need to discuss it in the summary. ***This includes one off love affairs, random (pointless) triva, and if they have pets. No, seriously, we don't need to know about the pets *Remove redundancies. **If you've mentioned many somethings in the sentence, you don't need to put the word (or any of its buddies) in the same sentence. Again. **If you've put a word in that encompasses a numerical idea, you don't need to count it out. **If you've got a sentence with a list, you DO NOT need to put in 'many different ways'...it's painfully redundant *Try to varying how you start your sentences. **No, seriously. It is painful to read articles that essentially go "He he did. He of why he did it. He then thing he did" ***Especially when those three can be made into: "Due to why, he something. After that, he then thing he did *Essentially, why bother with two sentences when you can have one that means the same thing? **That being said, try to avoid run ons. ***A trick here is to read the sentence out loud to yourself. If you find that you're gasping for air at the end, it's a run on. Seperate it out into two (or more) sentences. *It's means IT IS. Its is the form of it which posesses something **It's the most common grammar error on the site and it's driving me freakin' bonkers to edit it time after time after time after time..... *Check your spelling. **No, seriously. **Even if it means you type the page up in a word processing program before c/ping it into the Wiki editing page. *Pay attention to your spacing **An alot is an adorable fuzzy animal...and overtime does not indicate the passage of time. *CAPITALIZATION! CAPITALIZATION! CAPITALIZATION! **Fear (concept/eldrich being) is different to fear (concept) **Camper (those who've drunk the Ink) is different to camper **Servant means there's an explicit something that the person serves. **Run/Running/Runner are different to going for a run/running/being a runner *Pay attention to number of things and certain words **Plural- items ARE **Singular- item is ***Exception being when a Camper is...and the Camper are *Gendered pronouns and you (this, will, at some point, be a much longer post...but until then the Cliff Notes) **It - inanimate objects and EAT. ***'NEVER EVER use to describe any human/humanoid of uncertain gender-sex'. **He/She/They/Xe/Ze/Hir - Human pronouns! ***'They/Xe/Ze/Hir are all handily gender neutral'. If you don't know the gender of the character, they are all accepted substitutes. ***I will edit out any post that refers to a human by the pronoun 'it' ****This is both my first and final warning on this concept. Category:Blog posts Category:Writing advice Category:Grammar Category:I'm pissed off at a few people Category:More than a few but ...